Aeternam Noctura
by Teyla-shan
Summary: Décembre 1980. Une bougie brûle à travers la vitre d'un petit cottage situé en bordure des côtes Galloises. A l'intérieur, une histoire est en train d'être écrite. Celle de Dorcas Meadowes, qui a un jour croisé le chemin d'un certain Tom Riddle… HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire... qui au début devait être un OS... donc je ne sais pas encore où tout ça me mènera! J'espère le découvrir avec vous! Une histoire qui met en scène le beau ténébreux encore et toujours, il sera sans doute plus sombre de caractère que dans "Twist of Fate" et va venir chambouler la vie de notre protagoniste pour ne pas changer... "héhé"

**Summary :** Décembre 1980. Une bougie brûle à travers la vitre d'un petit cottage situé en bordure des côtes Galloises. A l'intérieur, une histoire est en train d'être écrite. Pour la première fois, des mémoires silencieuses sont révélées sur un parchemin. Les mémoires de Dorcas Meadowes, celle qui a un jour croisé le chemin d'un certain Tom Riddle… Le temps presse, cela doit être fait.

**Disclaimer : **JKR,une auteure moldue de talent.

**Spoilers : **quelques éléments de HBP.

* * *

**_"": Aeternam Noctura :""_**

"&"

"&"&"&"

"&"

**1. Une plume sur mon coeur.**

_With the dark comes another sleepless night_

_longing for the moment_

_that two will stand against the world._

_And through the years one night remains,_

_as clear as trust beneath the rain._

Décembre 1980.

Nous nous sommes encore rencontré, juste hier. Même maintenant, ma main tremble lorsque je m'empare de ma plume pour la poser sur ce parchemin. Ecrire devient difficile.

Je sens mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine avec la même intensité que lors de cette fameuse nuit. La nuit où nos vies se sont croisées. Je n'ai nul besoin d'entendre sa voix pour me souvenir.

Décembre, lorsque des pluies glaciales s'abattent dans les rues sombres, et d'immenses flaques d'eau reflètent le clair de lune… Lorsque debout dans ce jardin, j'admire le ciel d'une nuit d'hiver et me laisse envelopper par une pénombre noire et brumeuse… Ou lorsque je saisis ma plume, et ressens la douce caresse du duvet entre mes doigts… Ces choses suffisent à attiser mes souvenirs. Les souvenirs de sa voix, de ses yeux, et du contact de ses mains durant cette nuit si froide.

Je ne l'ai jamais écrit. Je n'en ai jamais parlé. J'en garde seulement des mémoires silencieuses.

Avant qu'il n'entre dans ma vie et moi dans la sienne, j'étais en train de courir. Mon corps tremblait et mes poumons étaient en feu. Je fonçais à toute allure entre les rues étroites du Chemin de Traverse. C'était une nuit sombre et glacée, fidèle à ce dernier mois de l'année. Je pouvais sentir la froideur des gouttes de pluie marquer mon visage, et les flaques d'eau résonner sous le rythme brusque de mes pas.

Je sentais mon poursuiveur se rapprocher. Je le savais hors de lui, et dans une colère folle. Je savais à quoi m'attendre si jamais j'avais le malheur de tomber entre ses mains. Ceci était ma seule chance de lui échapper. Alors que j'atteignais le coin de l'Allée des Embrumes, passant devant les stores obscurs et les portes closes, je me souvins avoir espéré voir les Aurors à mes trousses me capturer, avant que mon maître ne le fasse.

Ma vie en dépendait.

Je sentais que mes membres allaient bientôt céder sous la fatigue. Je ne parvenais plus à suivre le rythme effréné de cette course. Mon corps brûlait de plus belle. J'avais conscience de mon état mais bien qu'au bord de l'effondrement, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'arrêter. Car si cela était le cas, je n'aurais plus la force de me défendre, ni même de me battre en duel.

A ce moment désespéré, je vis une silhouette se glisser à travers la porte d'une des boutiques. J'espérais que ce soit l'effet de mon imagination, que cette forme indistincte disparaisse avant qu'il n'arrive. Mon maître n'aurait aucune pitié, pour qui ou quoi que se soit se dressant sur sa route. Ce fut donc cette nuit, je me trouvais être la proie fuyante et épuisée, traquée par un prédateur sur le point de surgir des ténèbres silencieuses de ces rues.

Je sentis l'étrange silhouette se retourner pour me voir, alors que je priais toutes les forces de mon être pour ne pas que mes jambes ne cèdent. Et je stoppai soudain ma course devant un mur. Pour avoir été un visiteur fréquent de l'Allée des Embrumes, j'aurais dû me souvenir de cette voie sans issue.

"Non !" m'écriai-je, luttant pour reprendre mon souffle et ne pas tomber. Ce fut à cet instant qu'une douleur lancinante traversa mon épaule droite, et je sentis le liquide chaud de mon sang s'écouler en dessous de ma manche. Il ne me restait plus rien. Je ne pouvais sauter, grimper, ou encore me battre.

Un ricanement froid me glaça davantage. Alors que je retournais pour faire face à mon maître, je vis sa silhouette encapuchonnée se rapprocher lentement, éclairé par la faible lumière de lune. La pluie faisait maintenant rage autour de nous.

"Quelle est donc cette folie ?" me questionna t-il, d'une voix encore tintée de ce rire cruel. Je pouvais à présent voir ses yeux brillants me fixer à travers l'ombre de sa cape, ce bleu d'acier, aussi froid que la nuit environnante.

Alors que mon corps commençait à trembler, et mes muscles se contracter contre ma volonté, je demeurai silencieuse.

"Comment ai-je pu retrouver Wolfric et Herrian morts, anéantis par une simple fille en fuite ? Deux de mes plus loyaux fidèles, terrassés par la même sorcière qui leur avait assuré loyauté… et qui a prêté serment envers _moi _?"

J'étais incapable de répondre. Je tremblais seulement, et essayais de contenir ma frayeur du mieux possible alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi. Sa colère était palpable, je la sentais m'emprisonner de tout côté.

"Toi," articula t-il d'une voix venimeuse, "tu vas payer pour cela".

Mes yeux le fixèrent lorsqu'il me saisit brusquement le visage de ses mains froides. Il me scruta attentivement me laissant voir le feu furieux qui animait son regard, tel le regard sans scrupule qu'accorde le bourreau à sa victime.

"La mort, penses-tu ? Elle est peut être à l'heure, ma chère."

Après ces mots et un dernier regard sévère à mon attention, il laissa éclater sa rage et je me sentis projetée contre le mur qui fermait l'Allée des Embrumes. Je retombai sur le sol humide de la rue, à moitié assommée. M'agrippant au sol pour me relever, je me figeai brusquement sous la douleur.

"_Crucio_ !"

Un cri strident m'échappa, mon corps se tordant dans tout les sens, comme traversé par mille aiguilles de feu. Lorsque soudain, le sort douloureux fut interrompu. Je me souvins alors avoir vu un nuage de points noirs masquer mes yeux, puis une brume sombre se mêler à la faible lueur de la lune. Une voix inconnue s'éleva :

"Tu m'entends ?", c'était une voix de jeune homme. Elle me paraissait si légère, comme la pluie qui s'écoulait toujours sur mon visage.

Mon maître ricana, "Sais-tu qui je suis, jeune ignorant ?"

"J'en ai une idée, oui" répondit-il. Il devait sûrement mentir. S'il se doutait vraiment de qui se tenait devant lui, il n'y aurait pas eu tant d'assurance dans sa voix.

"Bien, très bien", répliqua mon maître. "Et qui est donc celui qui a décidé de se mesurer à Lord Grindelwald ?"

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, pas avec des mots du moins, mais par une rapide offensive. J'entendis le premier sort fuser dans un craquement et le duel commença. Je luttais tant bien que mal pour me retourner… pour voir… pour dire à ce garçon qu'il ferait mieux de courir lui aussi, s'il tenait à la vie… lui dire que je ne valais pas ce sacrifice.

Quelque part au loin, entre les détonations de magie, des cris se firent entendre.

_Les Aurors_.

Un bruit sourd résonna, et le duel prit fin.

"Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi… jeune insolent." Sa voix était tintée d'un brin de déception. Je sentis mon maître se retourner vers moi, mais les cris des Aurors étaient à présent très proches. "Dorcas…"

"Vous êtes cernés !" cria l'un d'entre eux. J'entendis un sort me frôler avant d'aller s'écraser contre le mur.

Mon maître disparu dans un craquement, sans moi. En un instant, il s'en était allé et m'avait laissée seule.

"Toi, halte là ! J'ai dis stop !"

Je sentis deux mains me saisir délicatement pour me retourner.

C'est alors que je vis ses yeux, aussi noirs que la plus sombre des nuits, brillant d'une lueur aussi ardente que le feu éternel.

"Recule, mon garçon !" s'écria de nouveau la même voix. Je t'ai dis de t'arrêter !"

"Elle est blessée," répondit-il en jetant un regard vers l'auror qui s'avançait avec précaution, puis reporta son attention sur moi.

"Eloigne-toi de cette fille. Maintenant mon garçon !"

Je fus soudainement retournée sans plus de cérémonie, et sentis un sort me lier les poignets alors que mes mains furent attachées derrière mon dos. Quelqu'un me souleva brusquement et une douleur atroce traversa mes membres. Je criai.

"Qu'a-t-elle fait ?" demanda rapidement le garçon.

Ignorant complètement sa question, la voix inquisitrice de l'auror le plus proche s'éleva : "Qui es-tu jeune homme ?"

L'un d'entre eux me fixait maintenant avec des yeux cruels. Sa haine était palpable, et j'aurais juré que ces camarades luttaient pour le tenir à distance. Je le fixai à mon tour.

"Elle a osé, elle l'a… C'est un monstre, un diable !"

Il se rapprocha en un instant, me frappant avec une telle violence que j'en perdis l'équilibre. Incapable de me rattraper, j'atterris lourdement sur le sol, et ma tête heurta les pavés de pierre.

"Grey !" crièrent les autres en le retenant. 

"Qu'a-t-elle fait !" répéta le garçon, une colère naissante dans la voix.

"Tu réponds d'abord à ma question, mon garçon."

Quelques secondes puis sa voix se fit à nouveau entendre : "Tom. Tom Riddle."

"Préfet en chef à Poudlard cette année ?" questionna l'auror d'un air soupçonneux. "Ton nom est parvenu jusqu'au bureau des Aurors, mon garçon. Et tu es en tête de liste pour l'admission après les A.S.P.I.C.s. Qu'est-ce qu'un élève si studieux peut-il bien faire ici, pendant ses vacances, et à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit?"

"J'ai répondu à _votre_ question, maintenant répondez à la mienne."

Alors que j'étais étendue sur le sol humide, mon corps tremblant sous la douleur, je souris inconsciemment au son dédaigneux de sa voix. Ce Riddle ne semblait pas connaître la peur. Il avait défié Lord Grindelwald et riait presque au nez des aurors du ministère, tout cela en une seule nuit.

"C'est une meurtrière, et une menace pour la communauté magique. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir davantage, M Riddle." coupa un autre auror d'un ton sec. "Oubliez ce à quoi vous venez d'assister, et passez votre chemin."

J'essayai de me relever sans plus de résultat.

Ma vaine tentative de parole produisit un gargouillis inaudible. Même à ce jour, je ne suis pas sûre du sens de mes mots. Je me souvins juste avoir croisé ses yeux, et ressentis ce sentiment étrange. Une lumière. Je sentis mon cœur battre, comme s'il s'était soudainement réveillé. Pendant l'espace d'un très bref moment, j'étais seule avec lui dans cette nuit de Décembre. Seule avec ses yeux sombres, deux perles brûlantes sur un visage de glace, alors qu'il me jaugeait du regard.

Mes forces m'abandonnaient et je me sentis défaillir. Je vis le monde pluvieux s'affaiblir et les ténèbres me gagner peu à peu. C'en était trop pour moi. Mes dernières pensées furent imprégnées de sa voix, de ses yeux, et de ses mains sur ma peau… la sensation d'une plume sur mon cœur.

Jusqu'à ce jour, je n'avais jamais partagé ces évènements. Nos souvenirs sont des mémoires silencieuses. Si discrètes, qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut les admettre, et pour bien des raisons. A présent, je suis en train d'écrire, car le temps me manque. Et je ne veux pas que ces souvenirs disparaissent avec moi. Je dois les retranscrire par l'encre de ma plume et le blanc de ce parchemin. Ma vie s'est mêlée à la sienne. Ma vie… _mon éternelle nuit_.

"-----------------"

"-----------"

"------"

TBC... Donnez-moi votre avis, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**_"": Aeternam Noctura :""_**

"&"

"&"&"&"

"&"

**2.Ses yeux clairs obscurs**

"&"

_Some are born to Sweet Delight, s__ome are born to Endless Night._

"&"

J'attendais les claires nuits d'été avec impatience. C'est lors de ces nuits où, éblouie par la beauté des cieux étoilés, j'aimais laisser mon esprit vagabonder. Ces nuits où je marchais seule, suivant un sentier éclairé des rayons de lune, me mouvant comme une ombre à travers la forêt.

Dans ce royaume alpin, même les grands arbres ne pouvaient filtrer la douce lumière argentée. Je fuyais souvent à travers la forêt jusqu'à atteindre le bord d'un lac. La surface ondulait sous la brise fraîche des montagnes. Parfois, je me laissais surprendre par le premier choc glacé de l'eau contre mon corps, puis avançait sans grande difficulté, nageant et flottant sur le dos afin de mieux contempler le ciel nocturne. D'autres fois, je m'installais calmement sur le rebord couvert de mousse. Je pouvais rester assise ici pendant des heures, à observer ces nuits silencieuses.

Des montagnes sombres et gigantesques encerclaient ce splendide paysage. Des roches lointaines, tantôt lisses, tantôt escarpées, qui ressemblaient aux doigts d'une main levée, prête à saisir quiconque voulait tenter leur exploration, sans en connaître les dangers.

Durant ces nuits, je pouvais retrouver mon âme. L'écouter sans craindre de dévoiler ses secrets. Alors je la laissais ici, dans ce lieu paisible, emporté par le vent ou caché à travers les reflets de l'eau.

Oui, je profitais de ces moments de répit, mais c'était étrange. Etrange de me laisser aller à ses sentiments, observer le fond de mon âme de mes yeux sombres. Des yeux qui ont versé des larmes sous la souffrance. Des yeux qui ont assisté à la mort d'ennemis et d'êtres chers. Des yeux victimes d'horreurs qui ne seront sans doute jamais apaisées par la pureté et la quiétude de ce lieu.

Lorsque je pouvais m'échapper et contempler mon reflet à la surface de l'eau, ce n'était pas moi, mais ses yeux que je fixais, ses yeux qui me faisaient rêver. Alors je restais là, sans bouger, de peur de les voir disparaître. Je les observais en pensant à lui. En pensant à moi.

Juillet 1945. Sept mois après notre première rencontre…

Je me tenais immobile au bord du lac, les pieds touchant presque la surface de l'eau glacée.

J'avais combattu deux sorciers cette nuit là, j'étais blessée et épuisée. Ayant tout juste survécu à cette rencontre, j'ai ensuite été surprise par les aurors. Cela aurait pu tourner à la catastrophe… _et ils savent à présent qui je suis_. Cette pensée me fit rougir.

Les quelques gouttes d'eau sur mes pieds me tentaient déjà. Sans plus attendre, j'ôtais ma robe de sorcier, et vêtue d'une fine tunique de soie, commençais à patauger dans le lac. Je sentais les grains de sable et les galets glisser entre mes pieds. Les mains plongées dans l'eau, je soulevai le liquide et laissait filer les gouttes entre mes doigts, comme pour mesurer le temps. Le temps qui semblait s'écouler au ralenti tant le souffle du vent étouffait les bruits de la vie. Je frissonnais. Puis prenant un souffle profond, je plongeai.

Rien n'était comparable à l'effet grisant de me retrouver immergée sous l'eau. Un effet si intense que j'arrive difficilement à me souvenir de l'instant lui-même. C'était peut être pourquoi je continuais à le faire. D'abord un contact glacé, puis de légers picotements et enfin la douce caresse du courant contre mon corps, perturbant les profondeurs des ténèbres… Arrivée à la surface, je riais parfois. Personne ne m'entendait, du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.

Mon maître et ses quelques fidèles restaient au château, et étaient bien trop absorbés pour profiter d'un moment de calme. Ils n'ont sûrement jamais prêté attention au sentier, à la forêt ou encore à ce lac glacé. _Ma_ place, le lieu caché de mon âme, un lieu non marqué par leur présence.

Cependant cette nuit, alors que je nageais au-dessous de la surface, je sentis une présence.

_Quelqu'un se trouve ici_, pensais-je. Je ne distinguais pas grand-chose sous l'eau, mais un vif coup d'œil vers le rivage m'indiqua qu'il était désert. Je refis surface et observai le bord du lac, puis les ténèbres environnantes des arbres de la forêt.

Je me préparais à un autre plongeon, mais me ravisai lorsque le hululement d'une chouette se fit entendre. Je regagnai donc le rivage et entreprit de me sécher rapidement avant de revêtir ma robe et ma cape de sorcier. J'appréciais la douce chaleur du vêtement, après être sortie si brusquement de l'eau froide. Cette fois, je pris le chemin du retour, laissant ma baguette à portée de main.

Sombre et silencieuse, la forêt semblait vide de tout être vivant. Je restais sur mes gardes mais ne sentais plus aucune présence autour de moi. La route étroite menant au château m'était presque visible.

_Mes yeux me jouent des tours_, pensais-je, lorsque j'aperçus une ombre avancer rapidement en direction du pont.

La silhouette avait l'air de se mouvoir à la façon d'un spectre sous la lueur du clair de lune, et était vêtue d'une cape, la cagoule relevée. Arrivée au bord du pont, elle s'arrêta en soulevant dans son élan, une fine vague de poussière. Derrière elle se tenait le grand pont traversant les douves et un peu plus loin, l'étrange et magnifique château. Situé aux pieds des montagnes d'Albanie faisant frontière à la Grèce, l'édifice de pierre était impressionnant. Ses tours et ses remparts surélevés brillaient presque de la même teinte indigo que les ciels nocturnes.

Mais le décor sauvage n'attirait déjà plus mon attention. Je fixais la silhouette, toujours parfaitement immobile, sa cape balayée par le vent, tel le mouvement enflammé des torches de la grille principale. Je pris une profonde respiration et me préparai à entrer à nouveau dans l'univers de mon maître, à traverser le pont menant au château de Grindelwald. Baguette en main, je m'approchais lentement de la silhouette lorsque je remarquai également deux autres sorciers debout devant la grille ouverte. Ils semblaient incertains de l'attitude à adopter devant l'intrus qui avait déjà traversé le pont.

Alors que je me rapprochais assez pour lever le mystère, mon corps trembla.

_C'était lui._

J'allai lever un regard troublé vers les yeux qui ont hanté mes rêves depuis Décembre dernier, lorsque je repris le contrôle de mes émotions. Mon visage redevenu de glace croisa le sien, d'albâtre. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent brièvement avant que je ne me détourne et continu mon chemin.

L'un des deux sorciers près de la grille vint aussitôt à ma rencontre.

"Baguette en main, et cet intrus est encore en vie ?" demanda Abraxas, son visage à demi éclairé sous la lueur des torches. Sa voix était douce, mais j'en décelai déjà un ton d'urgence et d'anxiété.

Certains fidèles ne m'accordaient plus leur confiance depuis les évènements de Décembre, même s'ils étaient seulement une fraction à se dresser contre moi. Abraxas m'approuvait toujours, mais il semblait maintenant être en conflit avec lui-même, en proie à des doutes à mon sujet.

Une voix familière mais bien plus sournoise, s'éleva des ténèbres, " Je suppose qu'il fait parti de ses plans pour détruire les plus loyaux d'entre nous". L'autre sorcier avec Abraxas était Hackett, le frère du feu-Wolfric qui trouva la mort par ma main. Il était petit et stupide…agrippant sa baguette d'une main qui aurait volontiers voulue attaquer Riddle, et moi par la même occasion.

Je jetai un regard au jeune homme toujours debout au bord du pont, puis m'adressai à Abraxas :

"C'est lui."

Abraxas laissa échappa un sifflement de surprise devant ma remarque, bientôt suivit du ricanement dédaigneux de Hackett : "celui qui a bêtement défié Lord Grindelwald ? Celui qui t'a prêté main forte avec les aurors ? Il est sûrement au service de Dumbledore !"

"Je n'en suis pas si sûre" répondis-je calmement. Et avec un dernier regard vers la silhouette qui attendait patiemment, j'ajoutai : "je pense plutôt qu'il attend une invitation."

"--------------------"

"-------------"

"-------"

TBC...

* * *

Merci à **KloOnah Riddle** pour sa review! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu! Et pour ceux qui me lise également, laissez moi vos commentaires! Merci à vous. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_"": Aeternam Noctura :""_**

"&"

"&"&"&"

"&"

**3. '...je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi…'**

Le visage de mon maître avait l'air brûlant sous la lumière orangée de l'âtre. Quant à moi, je frissonnais toujours et mon corps encore humide enveloppé de noir pouvait en témoigner. Je le vis s'asseoir au bout du grand lit à baldaquin, drapé de soie bleu nuit. Sa couleur fétiche. Il venait à peine d'être dérangé dans son sommeil, et sa longue chevelure claire tombait gracieusement sur ses épaules. Dans la pénombre de la cheminée, je ne remarquai pas ses quelques mèches grises.

"Viens ici, Dorcas." dit-il en me faisant signe d'approcher. J'avançai avec précaution jusqu'à lui, puis ses fins doigts se posèrent délicatement sur mon bras pour m'attirer davantage. "Tu es encore sortie, je me demande bien où."

Je ne répondis pas, essayant de ne pas croiser ses yeux bleu acier. Chaque fois que je rencontrais ce regard tranchant, j'étais prise d'une panique incontrôlable. Il ne devait jamais avoir connaissance de mes secrets, et j'espérais bien les avoir laissés près de mon lac sombre, ou loin sur le sentier au clair de lune.

"Alors tu as rencontré ce garçon ? Et est-ce bien le même mystérieux _sauveur_ ?" demanda t-il d'un ton amusé.

"Oui," répondis-je dans un murmure, essayant de conserver un visage aussi neutre que possible. Je n'avais jamais fait part de son nom à mon maître, de peur qu'il ne puisse déceler quoique ce soit lorsque je le désignais.

"Apporte moi ma cape, veux-tu" ordonna t-il, "et allons à la rencontre de ce très brave et très stupide jeune homme."

Mais je savais qu'il était loin de considérer Riddle comme quelqu'un de stupide. J'avais perçu la lueur enflammée de ses yeux lorsqu'il parlait de lui.

Un sort d'attraction, et la grande cape noire étendue sur un fauteuil, fut aussitôt entre mes doigts. J'aidais ensuite mon maître à se vêtir, perdue dans mes pensées.

"&"

Avec toute sa richesse, son goût pour le luxe et sa grandeur aux yeux des autres sorciers, il portait toujours une simple cape noire munie d'une cagoule. Je la détestais, elle qui dissimulait si bien son visage dans les ténèbres, et cachait ses yeux. Froids, pâles mais féroces. Aussi bleu que les reflets du grand lac durant un après midi d'été. Qu'il soit haït, admiré ou même aimé, Lord Grindelwald inspirait crainte et respect par son simple regard.

Considéré comme le plus puissant mage de notre époque, il se consacrait entièrement à la magie noire et prenait plaisir à en repousser les limites. Il était particulièrement obsédé par les sujets touchant de près ou de loin, la mort et la résurrection. Les reliques, les sortilèges, ou autres sites faisant l'objet de ses recherches, étaient fortement désapprouvés par la communauté magique. Et l'opposition la plus farouche semblait émaner d'Angleterre. D'après mes connaissances, cet ancien professeur de Durmstrang s'était toujours imposé parmi les penseurs les plus modernes. Et l'un d'entre eux, Albus Dumbledore, était dans sa ligne de mire. Peu après avoir quitté son poste de professeur de runes anciennes, Grindelwald regagna son château d'Albanie pour se dévouer aux études de l'histoire antique et à la nécromancie.

Aucun d'entre nous n'avait réellement connaissance du but précis de ses recherches. De nombreux sorciers devinrent proches de lui, lorsque le ministère de la magie décida de le prendre en ennemi. Ses acolytes étaient avides de connaître ce qui se passait au château, et le fruit des fouilles archéologiques qu'il menait en Europe et en Asie. Ils interrogeaient ses fidèles sans espérer plus de résultat. Nous ne savions pas. Seul ses ordres nous suffisent.

Herrian et Wolfric en avait cependant une petite idée, puisqu'ils avaient quittés Durmstrang avec lui. Ils connaissaient ses découvertes. D'après leurs dires, mon maître avait trouvé quelque chose qui avait piqué leur intérêt à vif. Herrian, l'un de ses anciens élèves, le suivit juste avant d'être diplômé. Wolfric, un spécialiste du symbolisme et de la métamorphose magique, partit peu après. Leur mort fut dévastatrice pour mon maître, et il m'infligea une punition en conséquence. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état, que je préfère de loin oublier…

Comme ces deux sorciers, j'étais importante et avait donc été épargnée. Je pense qu'il connaissait la raison de mes actes, et bien qu'il soit attristé par leur disparition, il était aussi outragé par leurs complots à mon égard. Je n'ai pas connu les écoles de Magie, bien que mes parents aient tout deux intégrés Poudlard. J'ai commencé à recevoir l'enseignement de Lord Grindelwald, lorsque mon père... m'emmena en Albanie. Puis il me prit définitivement sous son aile après sa mort. Il m'enseignait plus qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec d'autres. Et le fait qu'une simple fille de dix sept ans puisse un jour devenir l'héritière de ses secrets avait fortement perturbé ses deux plus fidèles partisans. Eux qui avaient fait de si nombreux sacrifices dans l'espoir de le surpasser. Pensant être couverts et lavés de tout soupçons, ils avaient habilement planifiés de m'éliminer lors de notre précédente excursion à Londres, au département des mystères. Mais j'avais déjà prévu d'autres plans ce soir-là.

Ceux-ci constituaient une part de mon secret, dont je ne pouvais me permettre de penser.

"&"

"Dorcas, allons-y." s'exclama mon maître en se détournant. Il était déjà en train de quitter la grande chambre.

Je le suivis rapidement jusqu'à la porte lorsqu'il se retourna vivement et me saisit le bras. Il m'avait serré si brutalement que je ne pu retenir un cri de surprise. Ses yeux étaient animés d'un feu glacé. "S'il ose te regarder, je le tue de mes mains. Il en va de même pour toi, puisque lorsque j'en aurais fini, la mort te semblera douce."

Il ne pouvait pas savoir mais, pendant un moment je sentis mon corps trembler.

Nous n'avions pas discutés de cette fameuse nuit. Mon maître doutait encore de mes actes et il y avait plus qu'un froid entre nous. Il m'avait laissé face aux aurors, seule et dans un misérable état. Un jeune inconnu avait osé le défier sans crainte. Cette nuit fut l'une des plus douloureuses et des plus confuses, avec en son centre un mystère, ce Riddle. A présent, il se trouvait là debout, à attendre devant la grille.

Qu'est-ce que tout ceci pouvait bien signifier?

Mon maître pensait peut être qu'il était revenu pour terminer leur combat, ou d'après sa réaction… pour moi. Mais si cela avait vraiment été le cas, il n'aurait pas agi de la sorte l'autre nuit, mais profité de ma faiblesse pour m'emmener. A cette dernière pensée, mon cœur se serra quelque peu. Je me surpris même à me demander s'il avait repensé à notre rencontre. Non. Seules les dernières paroles de Grindelwald avaient dû hanter son esprit, _je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi…_

Il me guida ainsi jusqu'au hall extérieur de la pièce, puis me relâcha. Je lui emboîtai le pas légèrement en retrait cette fois-ci. Nous passâmes à travers plusieurs couloirs, des escaliers qui se succèdent et des pièces qui semblent apparaître de temps à autre. L'occasion n'était pas rare de voir des fantômes translucides surgir sur notre passage, ou d'entendre les coups incessants d'épouvantards enfermés on ne sait où, et les cliquetis sourds provoqués par les goules.

"Maître Grindelwald," s'exclama Abraxas lorsque nous approchâmes la grille d'entrée. "Le garçon n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il est resté debout aux pieds du pont et refuse de nous répondre. Il ne veut avoir à faire qu'à vous."

Mon maître sourit d'un air narquois, puis son visage disparut à nouveau sous sa cagoule. Il marcha jusqu'au pont et s'arrêta. Eclairé par la lumière vacillante des deux lanternes suspendues à l'entrée, Riddle restait calme et immobile. Je lui lançai un regard furtif à l'insu de mon maître, et vis son air impassible. S'il était effrayé, il savait le dissimuler à la perfection.

"Et bien, _jeune homme_" la voix de Lord Grindelwald s'éleva claire et forte. "Tu as du talent et un certain pouvoir, je dois le reconnaître, comme tu dois posséder les ressources nécessaires pour être capable de repérer ma forteresse. Mais aussi téméraire que tu puisse paraître, nous avons des affaires à régler."

Il ne répondit rien.

Suivit par Abraxas, je saisis ma baguette et me rapprochai de Grindelwald. Mais d'un geste rapide de sa part, nous fîmes halte.

"Derrière moi se trouve deux de mes meilleurs fidèles, dont l'une est mon unique pupille. Je suis sûr que tu te souviens d'elle. Mais sauveur ou non, elle te détruira si je lui en donne l'ordre."

_Ne me regarde pas je t'en prie_, cria une petite voix dans mon esprit. Je gardai les yeux baissés.

"Mes affaires ne concerne que vous" répondit-il froidement.

Lord Grindelwald devint silencieux. Je pouvais maintenant voir la faible lueur de sa baguette, qu'il tenait derrière son dos. Il nous indiqua de rester à l'écart, voulant anéantir lui-même le jeune adolescent.

Riddle se tenait droit comme une statue. L'atmosphère était tendue puisqu'_il _était venu de son propre chef finir ce duel. Mon maître le savait, ses doigts se serrèrent davantage sur sa baguette, et je sentis la même pression emprisonner mon cœur.

"Alors finissons-en," ajouta calmement Grindelwald.

En un instant, les sortilèges éclatèrent et le déferlement de magie commença. Alors qu'Abraxas m'entraînait sur un côté pour m'éloigner du pont, j'observai le combat. Le jeu des faisceaux de lumière était assourdissant. Mon maître envoya une sphère de feu sur le garçon, qui esquiva habilement, la laissant s'écraser contre un arbre. Riddle riposta d'un maléfice bien placé, mais le rayon mauve fut rapidement contré à l'aide d'un _Protego_.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, attaquant, bloquant ou esquivant dans un rythme effréné. Lorsque Grindelwald parvenait à le faire tomber, il revenait à la charge avec une ardeur nouvelle, utilisant le même sort employé contre lui en guise de représailles. Je devinai que mon maître ne voulait pas porter un coup fatal à ce duel. Il ne combattait par pour sa vie ou son honneur, mais prenait un plaisir particulier à tester le garçon.

Grindelwald finit par mettre sa touche finale d'un sortilège aussi étrange que surprenant. Riddle fut blessé puis encerclé par une fine fumée sombre, presque invisible. D'un geste de baguette, le sort fit léviter le garçon et le projeta brutalement au-dessus du pont.

Je fus si absorbée par le duel que les clameurs qui s'élevèrent des remparts me surprirent. De nombreuses silhouettes étaient apparues pour assister à ce duel. Riddle refit surface au milieu des acclamations, et éclaboussa l'eau trouble d'un poing rageur. Grindelwald, le sourire aux lèvres, affichait un air plus que satisfait.

"Tu ferais mieux de sortir de là. Des créatures bien plus féroces que des kappas gardent les douves de mon château. Abraxas ! Hackett ! Saisissez-le, les cachots l'attendent."

Tom Riddle nagea silencieusement jusqu'au rivage opposé et fut aussitôt empoigné par les deux sorciers qui l'avaient rejoint. Ses mains étaient recouvertes d'algues et son bras droit saignait abondamment. Il tendit sa baguette à Abraxas avant que Hackett ne lui lie les poignets. Puis d'un pas vif, ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'au pont. Bien qu'il soit blessé et trempé jusqu'aux os, sa démarche n'en était pas moins déterminée.

Lord Grindelwald croisa les yeux du vaincu, où brûlait encore une lueur de défi. Mon maître m'attrapa ensuite par le bras et m'attira avec lui à l'intérieur du château. Me souvenant de sa menace, je le suivis sans un regard en arrière... mais je sentis _ses_ yeux posés sur moi.

"-----------------------"

"----------------"

"----------"

TBC...

* * *

Et voilà, deux chapitres postés en un week end! C'est vraiment exceptionnel venant de moi! La suite est arrivée, comme promis à **KloOnah**, que je remercie encore pour ses reviews. Mais je me demande quand même si tout ça vous intéresse... j'aimerai votre avis! Savoir si je suis en train de poster pour rien... ou si je ferai mieux de garder cette histoire pour moi... 


	4. Chapter 4

**_"": Aeternam Noctura :""_**

"&"

"&"&"&"

"&"

**4. L'Héritier de Serpentard  
**

_Ce n'est pas seulement le destin qui donne un sens à notre vie, ce sont aussi nos choix…_

Je me réveillais brusquement. Mon secret… il revenait dans mes rê jetai un bref regard à mes côtés. Il était encore très tôt et mon maître dormait toujours paisiblement, seuls les faibles rayons de l'aube commençaient à se glisser dans la pièce. Je m'enveloppai d'un drap et me levai silencieusement. Même les nuits de Juillet restaient froides dans ce vaste royaume alpin et l'atmosphère gardait toute sa fraîcheur. D'un léger geste de baguette, j'ouvris les portes fenêtres de la véranda juste assez pour pouvoir me faufiler à l'extérieur. L'immense forêt s'étendait devant moi et je parvins même à distinguer les reflets du lac argenté. Le monde semblait être recouvert d'un voile bleuté où perçaient déjà les premiers rayons de lumière.

J'entendis quelqu'un remuer. _Lord Grindelwald se réveille_, pensai-je aussitôt.

Je trouvais ma position étrange parfois, de pouvoir être ici en train de l'observer se lever et se reposer. À travers le monde, tous le considérait comme un mystère à lui tout seul, et bien que j'avais ses faveurs et apprenais un grand nombre de leçons à ses côtés, qu'il me demandait même pour certains rituels, il restait encore un personnage bien distant.

Puis les choses changèrent après cette nuit de Décembre. Je l'avais énervé, surpris… j'avais fait quelque chose de complètement inattendu. Lorsque je réussis à échapper des griffes de mes geôliers et revins en Albanie, une teinte nouvelle s'était glissée dans son regard lorsqu'il m'aperçut à nouveau. J'avais tout d'abord pensé à de la reconnaissance pour une sorcière qu'il considérait maintenant comme capable de survivre par elle-même, comme quelqu'un de fort qui a le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et est digne de partager l'héritage qu'on lui offre. C'était différent. Non seulement la méfiance était présente mais il y avait aussi cette lueur qui si je ne m'abuse, ressemblait au désir.

C'était un sentiment nouveau. Je n'étais pas certaine de la réaction à adopter face à cela, si des yeux animés par un désir inconnu étaient plus ou moins effrayants que le regard noir qu'il m'infligeait parfois avant de me corriger. Mais j'appris vite que résister à la volonté de Lord Grindelwald en cette matière, tout comme dans une autre, était impossible. J'étais son disciple, l'une de ses fidèles, sa servante et même sa maîtresse s'il l'exigeait, chose qu'il n'avait pas encore faite. Il était mon maître.

"&"

Je regardais le monde s'éveiller et le paysage retrouver ses teintes habituelles après une si étrange nuit. Il était toujours là pourtant. Celui qui s'était emparé de mon monde à l'extérieur, était maintenant en train de l'envahir de l'intérieur.

"Tu es toujours aussi pensive," dit doucement mon maître dans mon dos, et je sentis l'une de ses mèches effleurer mes épaules. Puis dans une étreinte toute aussi douce, ses mains m'emprisonnèrent pour que je me retourne. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer, j'étais anxieuse. Quelque part dans mes rêves se cachait mon secret… et si je devais fixer ses yeux…

"A quoi es-tu en train de penser?" demanda t-il, bien que cela sonnait plutôt comme un ordre. "Quels secrets gardes-tu enfouis au plus profond de ton être ?"

Je renonçai et me retournai pour lui faire face. Mes yeux se posèrent d'abord sur son fin menton, puis remontèrent sur ses lèvres où mon esprit se perdit sur les détails de leurs nombreux plis.

"Dorcas ?"

Je suivis du regard le mouvement de ses lèvres pour le laisser arriver au niveau de ses pommettes et enfin, ses yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu perçant cachés derrière de sombres cils. Son visage était éclairé par de longs cheveux couleur sable parsemés de mèches grisonnantes, qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Puis son regard se fit insistant et je le fixai donc.

"Je… rien. Je regardais juste les premières lueurs de l'aube, et-" je m'arrêtais, essayant de refouler mes pensées, terrifiée par ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

"Tu pensais aux événements de la nuit passée," répondit-il pour moi.

"Oui…" ajoutai-je en cherchant des pensées et des mots pouvant s'accorder avec ses paroles. "Tout ceci est extrêmement étrange en fait."

" Figure toi que j'étais également en train d'y penser," me dit-il froidement.

"Il n'avait aucune chance. Il aurait dû pertinemment le savoir," dis-je avec plus de confiance. "Alors pourquoi ?"

"Oui" assura t-il, "Pourquoi ? Peut être devrions-nous allez résoudre cette énigme."

J'acquiesçai alors qu'il me relâchait et le suivis à l'intérieur.

"&"

Les couloirs menant aux profondeurs des cachots étaient d'un noir perpétuel. Un elfe de maison courut tout du long torche à la main, éclairant le passage alors que nous nous dirigions vers ce qui semblait être les cris d'agonie de Riddle. Hackett émergea de l'embrasure d'une vieille grille, tenant lui aussi une torche à la main. La lumière tremblante et orangée reflétait ses cheveux bruns, et même sous la faible lueur, son sourire idiot m'était perceptible lorsqu'il prit la parole :

"Il a une volonté de fer, milord. Nous avons commencé une seconde séance d'interrogation, mais nous n'avons pas même réussi à lui soutirer un nom. Il insiste pour vous parler, c'est tout ce qu'il s'obstine à dire."

"Ah vraiment ?" s'éleva la voix de mon maître, intriguée.

Il se retira du passage de Lord Grindelwald et je le suivis en soutenant son regard. Hackett ne m'intimidait pas, comme c'était le cas pour son frère. Il avait été le plus fort des deux, mais son cas était maintenant réglé. J'entrai sans oser poser les yeux sur Riddle, par peur de ce que Lord Grindelwald pourrait faire en retour. Et à mon grand étonnement, mon maître s'adressa directement à moi.

"Regarde ton sauveur, Dorcas. Vas-y, " m'ordonna t-il, " observe dans quel état ils ont réussi à le mettre."

Ma gorge se noua et un frisson me parcourut l'échine lorsque que je relevai les yeux. Riddle était à genoux, les bras en sang et les poignets liés entre eux à des chaînes fixées au mur. Ses cheveux étaient humides de sueur et son visage pâle brillait également sous les feux des torches. Il fixait le sol en respirant bruyamment. Baltazar venait juste d'abaisser sa baguette suite à la récente séance de torture.

"Doloris ?" questionna mon maître.

"Oui milord."

"J'espère que tu n'as pas encore brisé son esprit," commenta t-il avec amusement.

"Il ne peut pas," coupa Riddle. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur Grindelwald. Ils étaient animés par une lueur de détermination étonnante pour quelqu'un dans un tel état.

Je savais ce qui était attendu de moi et levai ma baguette. Baltazar en fit de même. Un pressentiment terrible me vint lorsque mon maître commença à rire.

"Bien dans ce cas, laissons miss Meadowes s'occuper de ton esprit à sa place. Tu n'as pas encore expérimenté la douleur, mon garçon."

Je devais me concentrer et empêcher ma main de trembler. Je… ne pouvais pas ! Mais refuser était bien plus risqué. Comment pourrai-je me justifier sans avoir à révéler mes véritables sentiments ? Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je laissai mon esprit prendre de la distance, s'éloigner le plus loin possible du lac et des merveilleuses montagnes. Je laissai mes yeux s'assombrir, laissai la part qui avait vu horreur et destruction prendre le dessus. Je pensais aux choses qui me rendaient folle de rage. Je pensais à la blessure que je cachai au fond de moi. _Le prisonnier, c'est un simple prisonnier_, me dis-je. Nous nous regardâmes un moment et je lançai :

"_Crucio _!"

Riddle fut pris d'une secousse et cria férocement, atrocement, un cri différent de ceux qu'on lui avait arraché précédemment. Dans un sens, je pu sentir sa colère et sa haine alors que je me concentrai sur moi-même…

Grindelwald leva sa main et je m'interrompis. Je tremblai légèrement et essayai de me reprendre mentalement. A chaque fois que je lançais un sort aussi violent, je sentais combien se perdre soi même devenait facile…

Riddle poussa un dernier cri, grinça des dents et laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Il avait l'air furieux d'avoir ressenti une douleur bien plus forte que celle qu'il avait anticipé.

"Je voulais te demander ton nom, mais il m'apparaît clairement que c'est inutile," déclara Grindelwald, "regarde moi mon garçon !"

Il releva son visage avec le même air de défi.

"Oui…, je connais ses yeux de ténèbres et leur lueur d'audace. J'essayais de me remémorer où l'occasion m'a été donnée de croiser ce regard. Il n'y a vraiment que quelques sorciers encore vivants qui seraient capable de les reconnaître également. Ton nom est Serpentard, n'est-ce pas?"

"Mon nom est Riddle, " répondit-il avec un air de dégoût. "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Il laissa sa tête s'incliner en avant, accompagné par un autre gémissement.

"Marvolo, oui mes souvenirs sont corrects. Donc Marvolo Gaunt Serpentard était ton grand père, je présume ?"

"Oui."

"Intéressant."

Baltazar et Hackett émirent de faibles chuchotements, reconnaissant les liens de parenté de Riddle.

"Il était un reclus et très secret dans ses relations. Mais son travail m'est bien connu puisque nous étions des _adversaires,_ en quelque sorte."

Riddle ne répondit rien mais se tortilla encore, visiblement impatient devant la douleur.

"Et bien dis moi, Riddle," continua mon maître, "pourquoi es-tu venu te jeter dans mes griffes ? Ne t-ont-ils pas appris à Poudlard que la magie noire était destinée aux âmes sombres et malfaisantes ?"

"Il n'y a ni de magie blanche ni de magie noire," répondit le garçon, "il y a seulement la magie elle-même. Tout dépend de son utilisation et du pouvoir exercé."

"Voilà le langage d'un Serpentard," déclara Grindelwald. Il me fit signe et je sentis mon corps se paralyser à nouveau. Et une fois de plus, je laissai les ténèbres m'envahir et fis ce que l'on m'ordonnait.

"_Crucio _!"

Riddle se tassa et rugit furieusement sous l'effet de mon sort, bien qu'il semblait mieux le supporter comparé à la première vague de douleur.

Puis vint un signe de mon maître et je stoppai à nouveau.

Je le vis serrer les dents mais il ne produisit aucun son cette fois-ci.

"Il semblerait Baltazar, que tu n'aurait pu réussir. L'esprit de Riddle est déjà bien altéré. Qu'attends-tu de moi mon garçon ?"

Il le fixa avec audace. "La connaissance. Je veux seulement apprendre."

"Et bien," répondit mon maître d'une voix pensive, "nous verrons. Personne n'a osé me défier en restant vivant assez longtemps pour pouvoir en parler. J'ai donc une décision à prendre."

Il se retourna et je pu voir ses sourcils froncés sous les pensées sérieuses qui devaient sûrement traverser son esprit. Ses yeux brillaient cependant à l'idée d'avoir un nouvel élève assez audacieux pour lui tenir tête avec autant d'assurance. Il quitta la pièce, alors que j'y demeurais un moment. Je restais debout me sentant seule, bien que Baltazar se tenait aussi derrière moi. Je croisais les yeux du prisonnier et je pu ressentir leur colère suite à la douleur infligée par mes soins. C'est à ce moment que je vis leur longue expérience, il avait vu la mort et déjà ressenti la souffrance auparavant. Son regard était sombre.

"Dorcas," la voix de mon maître me sortit de mes songes. Je me détournai et vins à sa rencontre, alors qu'il me saisit par le bras pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Au cas où il aurait remarqué mon hésitation aux sorts, je posai l'ultime question éclatante de jalousie :

"Vous projetez de le laisser rester ?" demandai-je alors que nous suivions toujours l'elfe éclaireur à travers les sombres couloirs.

"Cela t'inquiète t-il ?" me questionna t-il dangereusement, stoppant sa marche pour me dévisager.

"Je… je veux dire…" j'essayai de parler correctement sous ses yeux scrutateurs et sous la sinistre pénombre crée par les torches. "Enseignerez-vous… deux disciples ?"

Ses fines lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et sa main froide vint caresser ma joue, "personne ne pourra jamais prendre ta place."

Je fus tourmentée par le regard de Riddle pendant le reste de la journée, par ce bref moment de contemplation, lorsque j'y vis la même expérience.

A travers nos yeux, nous étions identiques. Bien que les miens soient d'un bleu nuit profond et les siens d'un noir d'ébène, c'était la façon de s'observer qui nous rendait semblables. Je me demandais si certains êtres étaient éternellement destinés à vivre dans les ténèbres. Etait-ce notre destin de demeurer dans l'ombre et de ne voir la lumière qu'en rêve? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que mon avenir serait lié à ces yeux sombres. Je savais que pour nous, il ferait toujours nuit, que devant nous s'étendait un monde de ténèbres… et rien d'autre.

"-"

"-"

"-"

TBC...

* * *

Merci à **KloOnaH, amor, Lisandra, aresse** et** Yria** pour leur reviews! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et fait de mon possible pour ne pas trop tarder sur la suite. Biz à tous!


	5. Chapter 5

**_": Aeternam Noctura :"_**

"&"

"&"&"&"

"&"

**5. Qui aime bien châtie bien**

_Speak to me now and the world will crumble_

_Open a door and the moon will fall_

Opeth, _Death Whispered a Lullaby_

"&"

Parfois, lorsque je reste debout au balcon à apprécier le calme des premières heures de l'aube, lorsque je sens les rayons du soleil m'effleurer le visage, je me revois sur une plage dans les souvenirs de mon enfance. Je peux sentir le sable fin glisser entre mes pieds, et ma petite main s'agripper à celle de ma mère. Cependant je ne distingue aucun visage, seuls ses cheveux vermeils et or me sont visibles. Et de temps à autre, ce visage inconnu prend la forme du mien.

Une vie qui ne m'était pas destinée.

Je n'oublierai jamais nos derniers instants ensembles. Elle voulait que je puisse partager la vie qu'elle-même s'était jurée de vivre, loin des tourments de la peur et de la haine.

_Ce n'est pas seulement le destin qui donne un sens à notre vie, ce sont aussi nos choix…_me remémorai-je un matin en regardant l'aube se lever.

A les entendre, ces mots avaient l'air si forts, si justes et je pensais presque que suivre mon propre chemin était possible. Mais les mois passèrent et ma vision se transforma. Le temps et le fait de me rappeler à qui j'appartenais avaient affaibli la force originale de ce message. Pendant un bref moment de mon existence, quelqu'un avait pris de la valeur à mes yeux. Quelqu'un avait su regarder au plus profond de moi-même, et me voir tel que j'étais, ma secrète personne, celle qui vivait au bout du sentier au clair de lune. Il m'avait donné l'espoir de la liberté.

Mais trahir mon maître était impensable.

J'abandonnai mes rêveries lorsque le bruit d'une porte qui se referme parvint jusqu'à moi. Lord Grindelwald venait de sortir et le soleil montrait lui aussi le bout de son nez de derrière les montagnes. C'était ma vie à présent… mon foyer. J'essayai de me souvenir des quelques jours de mon enfance passés dans le petit cottage gallois. Je pouvais sentir la douce brise de l'océan, l'odeur des géraniums posée sur une fenêtre ou entendre le sol craquer sous chacun de mes pas. Mais le visage de ma mère restait dans l'ombre. Etait-ce seulement un rêve?

Je me détournai du paysage de lumière qui s'étendait devant moi pour aller retrouver la froideur des murs du château.

Albus Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais vraiment comprendre ma situation. Et son stupide espoir était vain.

Sortant à mon tour de la chambre, je décidai de passer par les cuisines pour me mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Cette journée d'entraînement allait être rude, d'autant plus que Riddle m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. La moindre source d'énergie me serait utile. En une quinzaine de jours, son physique et son esprit avaient été mis à l'épreuve, et il n'avait pas fait moins qu'impressionner mon maître. _Notre_ maître. Il relevait chacun des challenges avec une assurance incroyable, même ceux dont il était difficile de résister. Et durant ces moments, lorsque nous étions ensemble avec Grindelwald, nos échanges et nos regards restaient brefs. J'étais persuadée qu'il reconnaissait ma relation avec Grindelwald, et nous savions tout les deux qu'il ne valait mieux pas en tester les limites. C'était ainsi.

Alors j'observais silencieusement son charme opérer sur les autres sorciers.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques jours pour "s'intégrer", gagnant rapidement la confiance des autres en moins de temps que je ne l'aurais fait pour tenter de prouver ma loyauté. Quelques paroles et une démonstration de puissance lui suffirent pour être dans l'esprit et dans le cœur des fidèles. Même le très stupide et on ne peut plus méfiant Hackett ne lui avait pas résisté. Pour moi, c'était des visages fermés et suspicieux, pour lui, le parfait opposé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander quelles étaient ses motivations. Bien que Riddle ne m'apparaissait pas être le type d'individu recherchant un besoin insatiable de popularité et de reconnaissance, il était pourtant devenu le centre d'attention au château.

Que recherchait-il ?

Alors que je m'approchais des cuisines, des voix se firent entendre et éveillèrent ma curiosité sans que je ne puisse m'en éloigner. Je m'arrêtai, indécise sur l'attitude à adopter, s'il fallait mieux entrer directement ou rester tapie dans l'ombre de leur discussion.

J'entendis la voix de Hackett à cet instant précis.

"…et comment a-t-elle fait pour échapper si facilement aux aurors ? Personne le sait !"

Baltazar lui répondit rapidement. "Hackett, ce genre de discussion va t'attirer des ennuis."

"Et je suppose" continua t-il furieux, "que tu seras celui qui ira courir le répéter à Lord Grindelwald ?"

Le son d'un verre que l'on brise parvint jusque mes oreilles et c'est le moment que je choisis pour faire mon entrée. Des visages soupçonneux, d'autres sceptiques, se retournèrent vers moi alors que le silence reprit place. La pièce était assez sombre, avec pour tout éclairage un large chandelier et une simple fenêtre. J'aperçus la silhouette de Riddle, entourée d'une sorte de faible lueur brumeuse sous l'effet de la pénombre. Il était accoudé près de la fenêtre, une pomme à la main. Nos yeux se croisèrent et les visions de cette nuit de Décembre me revinrent en tête. Mon cœur s'emballa, je ne me sentais pas à mon aise. Je détournai mon regard vers la table et me rapprochai du siège où Hackett se tenait assis. Son visage avait pris une teinte rougeâtre, il semblait trembler de rage et des débris de verre jonchaient le sol à ses pieds. Ne lui accordant pas plus d'attention, j'avançai davantage pour saisir une pomme dans le plat déposé au centre de la table.

Les événements qui suivirent mon geste survinrent en un éclair, comme à chaque situation violente.

Hackett, qui ne semblait ni intimidé, ni décidé à me laisser en paix, saisit mon poignet et me fit basculer violemment dos contre table sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir. Une main tordant toujours mon bras douloureux, je sentis ses doigts se refermer sur mon cou. J'entendis Baltazar, Tom et quelques sorciers se lever alors que d'autres sursautèrent sur leurs chaises. Les elfes de maison se mirent à crier et de la vaisselle s'écrasa sur le sol dans un fracas épouvantable.

"Tu étais en train d'écouter, sale petite espionne…"

Je n'entendais déjà plus ses insultes, bien qu'il continuait toujours à vociférer contre moi. J'étais persuadée que tout ça avait un lien avec la mort de son traître de frère. Alors que je vis sa face se rapprocher dangereusement de la mienne, ses yeux exorbités par la haine et la rage, je souris.

Un frisson sombre et glacial me traversa le corps. Dans un élan de force, je levai mon genou et lui donnai un coup bien sentit, puis en profitais pour le repousser avec ma main libre. Il desserra juste assez son emprise pour que je me redresse rapidement. Je le vis tituber puis revenir à la charge mais j'avais déjà sorti ma baguette.

"_Crucio_ !" criai-je, et aussitôt j'expérimentai le goût de sa souffrance. Plus je le regardai crier et se tordre de douleur, plus ma haine pour lui et son ignoble frère brûlait en moi. Je voulais lui faire mal, voir son corps se crisper, je voulais qu'il paye. Je tenais ma baguette d'une poigne ferme, je savais mon visage inexpressif alors que le sort continuait sans que je puisse l'arrêter, et je le sentais bientôt atteindre les limites du supportable.

"Assez ! survint la seule voix capable de me faire stopper.

Mon maître se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, ses yeux froids luisant de colère. J'abaissai ma baguette et le sort s'interrompit. Hackett resta étendu sur le sol de pierre, inconscient, et plusieurs sorciers présents se précipitèrent vers lui.

"Il est vivant," murmura l'un d'entre eux.

Ils le retournèrent et je pu voir son visage rougi et trempé de sueur, la bouche entrouverte.

Mais l'attention de mon maître était focalisée sur moi, et nos yeux se scrutèrent pendant un bon moment. Je sentis les larmes emplirent mon regard et le détournai. Sa noirceur n'aidait vraiment pas. Je m'élançai dans un bruissement de cape, tentant de le dépasser et d'aller me réfugier ailleurs, mais il m'attrapa par le bras d'un geste vif et me traîna à sa suite.

J'entendis quelqu'un nous suivre alors qu'il m'entraînait avec lui dans les entrailles du château. Je fus surprise par un froid terrible lorsqu'un fantôme me traversa le corps. J'essayai plusieurs fois de me retourner pour voir qui descendait avec nous dans les cachots mais il me poussa avec violence, m'obligeant à avancer. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans une sorte de cellule, très similaire à celle où Riddle était détenu. Lord Grindelwald me jeta à l'intérieur et j'atterris à plat ventre sur le sol humide, retenant un cri. Je tentais de me redresser à l'aide de mes mains, mais j'avais la tête qui commençait à tourner. Je relevai les yeux vers ce qui semblait être la lueur d'une torche et vit mon maître, ainsi que Tom Riddle me fixer.

Grindelwald s'adressa froidement à Tom, bien que je savais que le message m'était aussi destiné.

"Elle maîtrise parfaitement le Doloris, vois-tu. Je lui ai enseigné moi-même. Encore quelques minutes et Hackett n'aurait pu recouvrir sa santé mentale."

Je luttais pour me relever, retenant les larmes que je sentais aux coins de mes yeux. J'étais en train de perdre le contrôle. J'avais perdu le contrôle.

Avec un léger geste de baguette, Grindelwald me lança un sort qui me plaqua au sol.

Je laissai échapper un gémissement de douleur.

"Oh ne sois pas perturbé, Tom. Si elle est talentueuse pour infliger la douleur, elle l'est aussi pour la recevoir. Sors ta baguette mon garçon, il est l'heure pour toi de t'exercer un peu. Une fois cela fait, tu auras une meilleure prise sur les sorts basiques, et Miss Meadowes aura appris à réserver son tempérament de feu à nos seuls ennemis."

Je me retournai légèrement, mes doigts agrippant difficilement le sol. C'est alors que je vis son visage. La pénombre mêlée aux ténèbres le rendait plus pâle que jamais, il avait l'air désolé et sa main se contracta sur sa baguette lorsqu'il posa à nouveau son regard sur moi. Je vis la flamme de la torche vaciller au creux de ses yeux.

Aucun être ne m'avait autant effrayé, pas même mon maître durant sa plus grande rage. Pendant un bref instant, une vague idée de ses intentions me vint à l'esprit puis la douleur me cloua à nouveau au sol.

Je criai, sentant ma vie s'affaiblir sous une torture déchirante et implacable. Je tentais de m'échapper, de retenir les convulsions et les larmes qui commençaient à me prendre, mais c'était le sort le plus lancinant qu'il m'avait été donné de ressentir. Je me sentis capturée par une eau trouble, un faible faisceau de lumière filtrant vers la surface. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Tout devint blanc…

"Stop !" cria Grindelwald.

J'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et respirais avec difficulté. J'entendis Grindelwald parler à Riddle mais je ne pu comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Sa voix semblait troublée.

Puis la torche s'éteignit et je restais seule, étendue dans le silence des ténèbres. Je me sentais si faible que je finis par m'évanouir.

"&"

Lorsque je me réveillais enfin, je m'assis sur le sol et repris progressivement mes esprits. Je devais me lever.

Malgré mon corps engourdi et mes membres encore traversés d'une forte douleur, je finis par me redresser lentement et époussetai mes vêtements. Je ne savais combien de temps mon inconscience avait duré.

Les corridors du château étaient calmes, à l'exception des bruits sourds produits par quelques créatures dissimulées dans l'obscurité. Heureusement, j'avais encore ma baguette qui éclaira mon chemin jusqu'à l'embrasure d'une large grille menant à l'extérieur. Un voile d'air frais vint aussitôt effleurer mon visage et je pu distinguer les lueurs du crépuscule. Traversé par de fines zébrures couleur sang, le ciel ombragé semblait refléter mon état d'âme. Je me mis à courir et ne m'arrêtais qu'une fois arrivé sur le sentier au clair de lune, à l'entrée de la sombre forêt. Le silence et les ténèbres m'enveloppèrent d'une façon rassurante. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté une telle souffrance auparavant, et voulais m'en éloigner le plus possible.

Etait-ce son pouvoir qui avait rendu le sort si intense ? Ou était-ce parce que je _l'avais_ laissé atteindre mon cœur ?

Les derniers arbres de la forêt s'estompèrent pour laisser entrevoir la clarté des reflets du lac. Arrivée non loin du rivage, je distinguai une silhouette familière et m'arrêtai. Tom Riddle se tenait là debout au bord du lac, l'eau effleurant légèrement le bout de ses chaussures.

"-"

"-"

"-"

TBC...

* * *

Salut à tous! Oui je suis vivante lol, et finis enfin par updater cette fic... avec un peu... bon je l'admets, beaucoup de retard! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps, mais vous avez la suite et c'est le principal.

D'autant plus qu'un autre projet de fic trotte dans mon esprit depuis un certain temps...(assez courte je crois, une sorte d'OS en deux ou trois chapitres) Je suis aussi tombée sur des fics en vo très intéressantes, mais malheureusement encore inachevées. M'en vais aller motiver les auteurs et négocier la trad par la même occasion! lol Bon... j'arrête de raconter ma vie et vous quitte en espérant vous revoir le plus rapidement possible! "ça me va bien de dire ça tiens..."

Donc pour le prochain chapitre et pour les impatients, comme vous l'aurez deviné :'petit dialogue' Tom/Dorcas en seuls à seuls ;)

Je remercie aussi **KloOnah, Melinda, aresse, Lisandra** et **Ayame** pour leurs reviews! C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir votre avis!


	6. Chapter 6

_**": Aeternam Noctura :"**_

"&"

"&"&"&"

"&"

**6. Discussion au clair de lune**

_Les derniers arbres de la forêt s'estompèrent pour laisser entrevoir la clarté des reflets du lac. Arrivée non loin du rivage, je distinguai une silhouette familière et m'arrêtai. Tom Riddle se tenait là debout au bord du lac, l'eau effleurant légèrement le bout de ses chaussures._

"&"

"Je commençais à me demander si tu allais venir," dit-il toujours immobile face à l'eau.

"Tu ne devrais pas être ici," répondis-je avec prudence, mais d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Le fait de le savoir si près me remis en mémoire la terrible douleur ressentie un peu plus tôt.

"Oh je sais que c'est ton petit lieu secret," ajouta t-il dans un murmure en se retournant vers moi.

Je détournai rapidement mes yeux. Je n'avais aucune envie de le voir.

"Tu viens ici si souvent et reste immobile, assise près du rivage" continua t-il, "je ne t'ai pas encore complètement cerné. A quoi peux-tu bien penser ?"

L'idée soudaine selon laquelle il avait pu me voir en train de nager me contracta l'estomac. Je pouvais déjà sentir mes joues s'enflammer et remerciais la pénombre de la nuit. Relevant les yeux vers lui, je vis son sombre regard me scruter d'un air attentif.

"Pourquoi es-tu là ?" demandai-je.

"Pourquoi es-_tu_ là," répliqua t-il aussitôt.

Je su alors à quoi il faisait allusion et ce qu'avait suggéré ma question. Nous ne parlions pas de ma venue, mais de nous et de notre position vis-à-vis du Lord, telles deux pièces étranges sur un puzzle non résolu.

"Il me semble que tu essayais d'échapper à Grindelwald pendant cette nuit de Décembre. Je fus surpris de te retrouver ici. Je te croyais entre les griffes du ministère et enfermée à Azkaban, puisqu'ils te considèrent comme une meurtrière et une menace pour la communauté magique," continua t-il toujours en me fixant.

Un sourire à la fois horriblement séduisant et sournois se dessina sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il ajouta : "qui fut ta victime ce soir là, pour que ces deux hommes s'acharnent autant contre toi ?"

"Et pourquoi cet intérêt ?" ripostai-je.

"Simple curiosité. Je suppose que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec cet auror."

"J'avais croisé leur route quelques mois auparavant, commençais-je. Sa femme était un auror, nous nous sommes battus en duel, que j'ai remporté."

Je sentis mon corps s'agiter et mes membres furent pris de légers tremblements. Je ne préférais pas repenser aux événements de cette nuit étrange, ni ne comprenais pourquoi j'étais en train d'en parler avec Riddle. La mort de cette femme aurait bien pu être évitée… si seulement elle ne s'était pas acharnée contre moi et m'avait laissée seule…

"Je voulais juste survivre," ajoutai-je d'une voix sombre en m'approchant du vieux tronc d'arbre couvert de mousse pour m'y installer. Mon lieu secret ne l'était plus, envahi par la présence d'un jeune homme posant beaucoup trop de questions…

"Tu es revenue ici," continua t-il, "pourquoi ?"

"Je n'avais d'autre endroit où aller."

"Et tes parents ?"

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et les battements de mon coeur se firent plus intenses. Je voulais qu'il cesse de me questionner et me laisse seule… mais en même temps… je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer. Personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de se préoccuper de mon passé, ni d'en discuter avec moi.

"Ils sont morts…," répondis-je doucement alors qu'il se rapprochait d'un pas léger et s'assit près de moi. "Les tiens ?" demandai-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

Je retins tout juste un cri de surprise lorsque j'aperçus son visage si près du mien… ce visage qui continuait à hanter mes rêves, ces iris sombres dans lesquels j'étais en train de me perdre, ce teint d'une pâleur exquise, ces cheveux admirablement bien coiffés et plus noir que la nuit elle-même… Une brise fraîche vint en soulever quelques mèches et l'envie d'y glisser l'une de mes mains, laissant mes doigts s'enrouler et se mêler à sa chevelure d'ébène me traversa l'esprit.

"Même chose," finit-il par dire en me sortant de mes rêveries.

Je me repris rapidement mais ne pu me détourner de son visage. Je le pensais triste mais le sourire qui semblait se dessiner au fond de ses yeux me mit mal à l'aise.

"Es-tu déjà allée dans une école de magie ?" reprit-il en voulant visiblement éviter le sujet concernant ses parents.

"Non, bien que mes parents aient intégré Poudlard. Je suis sûre que c'était le souhait de ma mère. Lord Grindelwald s'est lui-même chargé de mon enseignement, ce qui présente aussi quelques avantages."

Ces paroles sonnèrent étrangement à mes oreilles. La seule personne avec qui j'avais discuté sur ma mère, était Albus Dumbledore. Les révélations faites sur son compte m'avaient redonné espoir et changeaient de la haine que lui vouait mon père.

"J'ai appris qu'elle s'était fait tuée par ton père," dit-il dans un murmure, attendant des explications de ma part.

Je me sentis défaillir, puis lui lançais un bref regard. A quoi jouait-il ? Essayait-il de m'affaiblir pour mieux s'insinuer dans mon esprit ? Quelques soient ses intentions, je suspectais l'une d'entre elles d'être de tester ma loyauté. L'avait-on envoyé ou était-il venu de son plein gré ? Je savais qu'il m'observait avec intérêt depuis un certain temps. Je répondis, choisissant bien chacun de mes mots :

"C'était une traître à son sang."

Ma mère avait essayé de m'éloigner de mon père, de ses idéaux et des ténèbres qui envahissaient son coeur, fuyant dans un village moldu situé sur les côtes galloises. Nous y sommes restés durant quelques années jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de venir me chercher… une nuit calme et étoilée qui s'était vite transformée en un véritable cauchemar… Je délaissais le visage de Tom et fermai mes yeux. J'entendais encore ses cris marteler mon esprit. Elle avait voulu m'offrir une vie différente…

Tom ne répondit rien. Il semblait s'être perdu dans ses propres pensées et à la contemplation de la nuit qui s'étendait sur le lac glacé.

Après quelques instants, il reporta son attention sur moi. "Désolé, tu ne méritais pas ça en plus de cette matinée."

Je le vis se pencher et saisir délicatement ma main. Mon cœur s'emballa et des frissons incontrôlables me traversèrent le corps au contact de cette peau si douce et de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. S'il l'avait remarqué, rien dans son attitude ne le laissa deviner. Je me retirai rapidement.

"Tu aurais pu prendre ma défense," m'écriai-je, n'y tenant plus, "ou lui dire que tu n'avais pas besoin de pratiquer le Doloris!"

"J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter auparavant… du moins sur un humain."

Je lui lançais un regard surpris.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi. Et tout compte fait, ceci n'est que justice puisque j'ai eu droit au même traitement de ta part." Son air sournois ne m'échappa pas. "C'est très regrettable en fait, qu'une sorte de challenge se soit installé entre nous depuis mon arrivée. Ne ressens-tu pas ce pouvoir, qui dans quelques temps, surpassera celui de Grindelwald ? Tu ferais une parfaite ennemie, mais j'ose espérer qu'il en sera autrement."

"As-tu vraiment besoin d'un autre ami ?" répondis-je froidement, "tu les as tous convaincu. J'entends leurs propos et vois leurs regards. Leur admiration à ton égard est semblable à celle qu'ils avaient pour Herrian et Wolfric. Tiens tu vraiment à ce que tous te vouent la même haine ?"

"C'est plus de la jalousie qu'autre chose. La plupart des fidèles pensent que tu détiens les secrets de Grindelwald," déclara t-il avec un sourire en coin. Voici donc quel était le vrai motif de sa visite. Je quittai le vieux tronc mousseux et m'éloignai vers le bord de l'eau. Il me suivit.

"Est-ce ses secrets qui te retiennent ici ?" ajouta t-il d'un ton bref, "car je ne crois pas que tu puisses aimer cet endroit pour une quelque autre raison."

"Je ne sais rien."

"Il t'a envoyé subtiliser des reliques au ministère, et tu as sûrement du y jeter un coup d'œil. Toutes ses fouilles archéologiques, ses ouvrages et sa collection personnelle… je doute que son but te soit totalement inconnu."

"J'y ai seulement récupéré une carte et un retourneur de temps, bien que l'objet en question ait servi de monnaie d'échange contre un autre artéfact dont je ne sais rien. J'ai juste exécuté ses ordres."

"As-tu examiné la carte ?" demanda t-il avec intérêt.

Je l'avais fait. Et le peu de choses vues m'avait intrigué. Semblant être une partie de la Grèce, plusieurs inscriptions en anciennes runes y figuraient, mais je n'avais traduit que le titre. Lord Grindelwald m'avait assuré que mon rôle serait important, mais que ce dont je devais savoir viendrait plus tard.

"Elle s'intitulait _Shadow and Stone_, c'est tout ce que j'ai vu."

Tom resta silencieux quelques minutes.

"As-tu remarqué son attrait pour la mythologie grecque ?" demanda t-il ensuite. Je le vis se pencher et s'emparer d'une pierre sombre et lisse, mais trop ronde pour rebondir correctement. Il la plaça entre son pouce et son index avant de la lancer adroitement vers la surface de l'eau. "Orphée et Eurydice. Je l'ai trouvé inscrit sur plusieurs livres de la bibliothèque. Tu dois connaître leur histoire."

"C'est une légende moins connue chez les sorciers. Dans la mythologie grecque, Eurydice est une dryade, une nymphe des arbres. Elle est aussi l'épouse d'Orphée, fils du roi Thrace. Un jour elle n'aperçut pas sous ses pieds un serpent caché dans les hautes herbes et la morsure lui fut fatale. Inconsolable, Orphée descendit jusqu'aux Enfers pour la sauver et, grâce à sa musique enchanteresse, il réussit à charmer Cerbère, le monstrueux chien à trois têtes qui en gardait l'entrée pour approcher le dieu Hadès. Celui-ci le laissa repartir avec sa bien-aimée mais sous une condition."

Je m'arrêtai un moment, et me penchai à mon tour pour saisir une pierre beaucoup plus lisse et ovale. Sous le regard interrogateur de Tom, je la plaçai ensuite entre mon pouce et mes doigts pour la lancer et la laisser ricocher sur une distance bien supérieure à la sienne.

" La condition que lui impose Hadès pour récupérer Eurydice," continuai-je, "est de ne la regarder qu'après être sorti du royaume des morts. Mais apercevant la lumière de l'extérieur alors qu'il est encore dans le monde souterrain, Orphée, impatient de revoir son épouse, se retourne vers elle et la perd alors irrémédiablement. C'est une triste histoire."

"Je suppose," répondit-il le sourcil légèrement relevé devant les rebonds fait par ma pierre sur la surface de l'eau glacée. "Pourquoi Lord Grindelwald est-il si intéressé par le mythe ?"

"Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée."

"N'en parle t-il pas lorsque vous êtes seuls ?" demanda t-il l'air plus sombre.

"Pas à propos de…ces choses," dis-je embarrassée par ce regard.

C'était vrai. Mon maître ne confiait jamais ses intentions profondes, mais lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur extrêmement sérieuse.

"Mais durant les rituels," insista t-il, "quelles sont les personnes qu'il contacte? Baltazar dit que tu es la seule à l'assister en nécromancie. Quelles questions pose t-il aux esprits qu'il invoque ?"

"Je ne le sais pas vraiment. Je pense qu'il utilise un sortilège d'amnésie partielle lorsque nous terminons. J'ai juste le souvenir de quelques images précédant le rituel."

A y repenser, plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa dernière tentative de communiquer avec un esprit. Pour le commun des sorciers, déranger le repos éternel des morts était un acte vil, au même titre que la profanation de temples et tombeaux. La nécromancie est l'une des branches les plus sombres de la magie noire, et c'est aussi pourquoi Lord Grindelwald appréhendait d'en découvrir toujours plus. Il prenait de nombreuses précautions et j'avais découvert qu'il effaçait de ma mémoire le souvenir de nos rituels. C'était une façon de protéger son savoir si je venais à être capturée et interrogée. Je me demandais ce qui était si important pour lui… pourquoi tenait-il tant à garder ses recherches secrètes du ministère ?

"Pourquoi toi en particulier ?"

Cette question avait plusieurs fois traversé mon esprit. Même si la réponse restait encore incertaine, j'en connaissais les raisons contrairement à ce que pensait le Lord. Plus réceptive que les autres aux entités de l'autre monde, mon père était convaincu que mon sang y était pour quelque chose. Une vraie prophétesse, disait-il. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, même si son explication semblait plus plausible. J'avais fait l'expérience de l'au-delà.

"C'est… étrange," commençai-je en hésitant. Je ne devais pas confier une chose si personnelle à Tom Riddle, alors que même mon père n'avait été dans le secret. Cependant, j'avais envie qu'il m'écoute et mon silence se faisait pesant. "J'avais trois ans lorsque je me suis noyée. J'étais debout sur la plage, la main dans celle de ma mère. Je sentis me doigts glisser puis m'éloignai sans peur vers la marée montante. Après avoir été ballottée et secouée dans tous les sens, les vagues se retirèrent…"

"L'eau devint sombre et trouble, laissant filtrer un faible faisceau de lumière vers la surface," me coupa t-il en se rapprochant, "l'air te manquait et tout devint blanc."

Je le regardai stupéfaite, puis reculai. "Comment sais-tu cela ?"

"Je l'ai vu ce matin, c'était dans ton esprit. L'idée de devoir mourir en revivant la même expérience t'effraie."

_Comment pouvait-il connaître…_

Je continuai à reculer, prête à m'enfuir vers la forêt, à m'échapper aux fins fonds des ténèbres les plus noires pour retrouver leur triste solitude… ce lieu secret ne l'était plus, tout comme les cicatrices que renfermait mon âme.

"Dorcas..."

"Ne dit rien," le coupai-je à mon tour d'une voix tremblante, "ne lui dit rien, personne ne doit savoir."

"C'est un secret," murmura t-il. Le sourire charmeur qu'il m'afficha ensuite augmenta mon inquiétude. "Entre amis..."

J'écartai une mèche de cheveux dissimulant mon visage et détournai les yeux. Je ne savais quoi penser.

"Et bien," dit-il d'un ton suggérant son sourire, "pour quelqu'un qui s'est noyé et qui a miraculeusement refait surface, tu aimes nager. Ne devrais-tu pas craindre l'eau ?"

Pendant un instant, je me sentis comme stupéfixée sur place. Il connaissait mon attrait pour cet endroit, et le fait qu'il ait pu distinguer autre chose que la nature environnante, aussi embarrassant soit-il, ne restait que pure supposition. Mais c'était vrai. La colère prit rapidement le dessus et je laissai mon embarras de côté. Bien que la décence n'était pas art à être souvent pratiqué parmi les jeunes hommes de mon entourage, je ne le permettais pas… je ne pu m'étendre d'avantage sur la question.

"Toi !" lui criai-je, ne trouvant rien de plus éloquent à dire. D'un geste vif, je me retournai et entrepris ma course vers l'entrée de la forêt. Mais à peine avais-je atteint les premiers arbres, qu'une main se referma brusquement sur mon bras, me prenant par surprise. Un cri étouffé m'échappa lorsqu'une autre main posée sur ma taille me ramena jusqu'à lui. Mon dos rencontra aussitôt l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre le plus proche et le regard de Tom s'imposa à moi.

"Ne sois pas fâchée," s'écria t-il de la voix la plus séductrice qui soit ou était-ce mon esprit qui refusait d'interpréter cela comme un ordre. Le même sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, rendant son charme plus irrésistible encore, surtout vu à cette faible distance...

"Je sais que c'était incorrect de ma part, mais les règlements n'ont jamais été l'un de mes points forts."

Il était si proche… je pouvais sentir chacune des parcelles de son corps me toucher à travers le tissu de ma robe. La colère céda place à la panique et je fus à nouveau gelée sur place, un peu comme si mes membres ne m'obéissaient plus. La force de me soustraire à ce regard si intense, à ses yeux brillants comme deux perles noires d'eau glacée, m'avait abandonné. J'étais perdue.

"Tu es si… troublante." Sa voix n'était que murmure et son souffle vint se perdre au creux de mon oreille, me faisant intensément frissonner. "Comme si tu étais faite de rayons de lune."

Tenant toujours mon poignet d'une main, il laissa l'autre remonter et ses doigts toucher délicatement mon front, puis tracer la courbe de ma joue et glisser jusque sur mon cou. Nous étions trop proche, à un point tel que je sentais maintenant son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je tremblais d'anticipation.

Puis comme si cela devait arriver, le bruit d'un caquètement rauque vint briser le silence de la nuit. Un aigle au plumage sombre fendit l'air au dessus de nos têtes, se dirigeant droit vers le château, un parchemin accroché à l'une de ses pattes. Cette brève interruption suffit à me sortir de la transe dans laquelle il m'avait plongée et à reprendre mes esprits. Ne trouvant aucune résistance, je me défis de son étreinte et m'échappai vers le sentier au clair de lune.

"-"

"-"

"-"

TBC...

* * *

Me revoilà! En essayant tant bien que mal de continuer cette fic... j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous a pas déçu. Je remercie également** KloOna Riddle, Lisandra** et** aresse **pour leur reviews!


End file.
